skydogsurvivorseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Kelly Goldsmith
Kelly Goldsmith is a contestant on Skydog34's Survivor: Tahiti and Survivor: Caramoan. She finished 3rd place in Season 3, and was crowned the winner of Season 4 in a 4-3-0 vote. She is portrayed by user Tdafanclub. Kelly is best known for using an idol and casting the sole vote to eliminate tribe member Pete in Tahiti. She succesfully found 2 idols in the game, but was critisized for relying on idols to progress her further into the game. She returned as a favorite in Caramoan and played a different game. She relied less on idols, and built her social game really well compared to her time in Season 3 which ultimately earned her the win. Survivor: Tahi Pre Merge Kelly joined the game on a tribe of people she didn't know except for Monica. On Day 1, the first challenge was individual amoungst the tribes. Kelly pulled a win for the Sook Jai tribe and was safe from the first tribal. Her close friend Monica was voted out for not competing in the challenge. She was sent to loser's island. Kelly knew she was alone and fought her way through the game. When Sook Jai lost a second time, all hope was lost for Kelly until she found the Sook Jai hidden immunity idol. Brenda and Sash told Kelly to vote with them to get Pete out, but it was a plan to flush the idol and Kelly knew it. She went along with the plan, but she knew they were lying. At tribal council, she shocked everyone by playing her idol and voting out Pete. Kelly knew her game wasn't going to be easy from there. She had to find the second Sook Jai idol. When she couldn't find the idol, she couldn't risk losing again. So she asked Teresa on the oposing tribe to throw the challenge. That saved Kelly three more days, however, Sook Jai lost another challenge, she had to try and get Charlie on her side. She told Charlie that she had a gut feeling Sash had the idol, and she was right. Charlie voted with Kelly to get out Brenda, and it went to a tie breaker. Charlie and Sash kept their votes the same and it was a dead lock, causing a random.org elimination. To Kelly's surprise, she was saved, but her 3 day alliance member Charlie was eliminated. Kelly was once again in the minority. Merge Things started to pick up for Kelly whenever Monica returned from loser's island and the tribes were merged. Kelly instantly told Marty that she was sure Sash had the idol and the best move would be to get him out as soon as possible. After Colby was voted out, the time to take Sash out begun. He thought he was in a good position, and was blindsided with the idol in his pocket leaving Brenda stunned, and Kelly content. Kelly then won immunity securing herself from the next vote. Brenda asked Kelly to vote with her, but she didn't and Brenda left soon after. In the final 8, the only people eligable for the vote were Teresa, Monica, Kelly and Michelle. Ciera told Kelly that an idol would be played on Michelle. Michelle and Kelly talked, and the only way Kelly could stay in the game was to vote out her ally Teresa. When it came down to the final 7, Kelly felt in danger. She knew Rafe and Parvati were strong together, she didn't know where Michelle stood. She thought any time, Ciera or Marty would flip, however, Rafe was voted out when Monica played the Gitanos idol. Once all the idols were out of the game, another one was placed. Kelly knew she had to get it or she would only be 6th place. She searched hard, and found her 2nd idol in the game. She was told that she would be getting atleast 2 votes, so to prevent a potential tie she played her idol. Parvati was eliminated in a 3-3* vote, with Kelly receiving 3 votes that didn't count. Finale Kelly was in the final 5 against Ciera, Monica, Marty and Michelle. She had made a final 3 alliance with Monica and Ciera, and another final 3 alliance with Marty and Monica. When Michelle failed to win immunity, she was the next one voted out. Marty won immunity causing the original plan of Michelle, Ciera and Kelly in the final 3 to backfire. Together, Kelly and Marty became a swing vote and made a big move by eliminating their friend Monica as Ciera wasn't as threatning. Marty won final 3 immunity, meaning Kelly or Ciera would go. Kelly pulled Marty aside and told him to do what was best for his game. As much as she'd like to go to the final 2, she wants him to do what is best for him to win. Kelly was the final person voted out of Tahiti and sent to the jury where she voted Ciera to win, deeming Marty as shady. Voting History Trivia *Kelly is the first person in Tahiti to find 2 idols. *Kelly did not win anything in the Survivor: Tahiti auction. *Kelly was told by Brenda that it was 3 against 1, coincidentaly, she outlasted all 3 of them. *Kelly has had more voted nullified than received towards her in Survivor: Tahiti. *Kelly is one of two people to play an idol sucessfully in Tahiti. *Kelly was one of the two people who were on the outs of the Sook Jai tribe, ironically the two outcasts were the last two standing from the original Sook Jai tribe. *Kelly returned to Caramoan as a favorite. *Kelly survived 77 days in Skydog's Survivor which is longer than any other contestant. However, She is the 2nd longest lasting contestant in terms of users who have played the game.